No Smoke Without Fire
No Smoke Without Fire is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-ninth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Historical Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Chief King sent the player to the Grimsborough forest, where Jones accompanied the player later, to collect the body of Connor Sullivan, Chief of the Grimsborough scouts, who was found dead, tied to a bonfire in the middle of his scouts' camp. Mid-investigation, young scout Ayden Young was seen crying about his mother's grief over the victim's death. The murder weapon was later confirmed to belong to James Savage, a hunter who lives in the forest. The Eagle Scout, Isaac Weston, also came forward, telling Jones and the player of the victim starting restricted fires, terrorizing his scouts, and stealing scout money. It was eventually revealed that Isaac himself was responsible for Connor's murder. Isaac said that one day, Connor got drunk and lit a fire in a restricted zone of the camp, despite warnings from James. Isaac then saw the fire and just when he was putting it out with a branch, Connor came and started arguing with him. Without thinking, he hit Connor with the branch, which resulted in him getting up and grabbing Isaac's throat. To save himself, Isaac stabbed Connor with James' knife repeatedly. After all this, Isaac felt guilty and tried to revive his Scoutmaster, but to no avail. He then tied the victim to a bonfire since he did not want the young scouts to see the dead body. However, when Isaac came back after returning James' knife to his shack, so he could frame the hunter for Connor's murder, the rain had already started and the bonfire was extinguished, while the young scouts, including Ayden, were staring at Connor's body with fear in their eyes. Isaac was sentenced to 15 years in jail with a chance for parole in 7 years. Summary Victim *'Connor Sullivan' (found tied to a bonfire in the middle of his Scouts' camp) Murder Weapon *'Knife' Killer *'Isaac Weston' Suspects Ayden Young.png|Ayden Young Isaac Weston.png|Isaac Weston James Savage case 29.png|James Savage Charlotte Young.png|Charlotte Young Gertrude Piccadilly case 29.png|Gertrude Piccadilly Killer's Profile *The killer knows First Aid gestures. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer eats chocolate. *The killer wears a yellow neckerchief. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes C29CS1A.png|Camp C29CS1B.jpg|Scout's Tent C29CS2A.jpg|Shack Interior C29CS2B.jpg|Hunter's Table C29CS3A.png|Tea Room C29CS3B.jpg|Tea Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Camp. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ashes; Victim identified: Connor Sullivan; New Suspects: Ayden Young, Isaac Weston) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows First Aid gestures) *Talk to Ayden Young. (Prerequisite: Camp investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Shack Interior) *Investigate Shack Interior. (Prerequisite: Ayden investigated; Clue: Broken Sign) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: "No Fire" Sign; New Suspect: James Savage) *Talk to James Savage. (Prerequisite: Sign restored) *Talk to Isaac Weston. (Prerequisite: Camp investigated) *Examine Ashes. (Result: Matchbox) *Analyze Matchbox. (00:30:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Charlotte Young. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hunter's Table; Profile updated: Charlotte is left-handed) *Investigate Hunter's Table. (Prerequisite: Charlotte interrogated; Clue: Bloody Knife) *Examine Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Knife; Attribute: The killer eats chocolate) *Talk to James Savage. (Prerequisite: Blood Sample analyzed; Profile updated: James is left-handed) *Investigate Tea Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Diploma, Torn Paper; New Suspect: Gertrude Piccadilly) *Examine Faded Diploma. (Result: Diploma; Profile updated: Gertrude knows First Aid gestures) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Coloring Page) *Talk to Ayden Young. (Prerequisite: Coloring Page restored; Profile updated: Ayden knows First Aid gestures) *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. (Prerequisite: Tea Room investigated) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Gertrude eats chocolate *Talk to Isaac Weston. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Scout's Tent; Profile updated: Isaac knows First Aid gestures, is left-handed, and eats chocolate) *Investigate Scout's Tent. (Clue: Broken Branch) *Examine Broken Branch. *Examine Branch. (Result: Various Fibers) *Analyze Various Fibers. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a yellow neckerchief) *Investigate Tea Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Doctor's Sheet) *Talk to Charlotte Young. (Prerequisite: Doctor's Sheet restored; Profiles updated: Charlotte eats chocolate, Ayden eats chocolate) *Investigate Tea Table. (Prerequisite: Charlotte interrogated; Clue: Glass Shards) *Examine Glass Shards. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Apologize to James Savage. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Shack Interior. (Prerequisite: James interrogated; Clue: Wooden Pieces) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Bird Call) *Give the bird call to James Savage. (Prerequisite: Bird Call restored; Reward: Burger) *Check up on Gertrude Piccadilly. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Tea Room. (Prerequisite: Gertrude interrogated; Clue: Kibbles Pack) *Examine Kibbles Pack. (Result: Kibbles) *Analyze Kibbles. (03:00:00) *Tell Gertrude Piccadilly what's wrong with the kibbles. (Prerequisite: Kibbles analyzed; Reward: 400 XP) *Check up on Ayden Young. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Camp. (Prerequisite: Ayden interrogated; Clue: Pocket Knife) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Ayden's Knife) *Give the knife back to Ayden Young. (Prerequisite: Ayden's Knife identified; Reward: Scout Uniform, Neckerchief) *Move on to a new crime! (3 stars) Trivia *In the "Shack Interior" crime scene, a portrait of the first crime scene of The Lake's Bride can be spotted. *In the crime scene "Tea Table", there are four major allusions to the 2010 film Alice in Wonderland: **The white rabbit with the red bow bears an uncanny resemblance to White Rabbit, a character from the movie. **The purplish cat on the piano resembles Chesire Cat. **The doorknob behind the chair looks like Doorknob. **The top hat on the table is a reference to Mad Hatter as it is his hat. **The blue caterpillar on the chair could be a reference to Absolem the Blue Caterpillar. *Also in the "Tea Table" crime scene, there is a collectible object named "Bear", which heavily resembles the teddy bear featured in Ted. *The knife used to kill Connor has "Pretty Simple" engraved on its blade. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Historical Center